Fatal Attraction
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Traduction - Ichigo se surprend à aimer la seule personne qu'il ne peut pas avoir : Hitsugaya Toshiro. Il y a un problème avec l'amour à sens unique, mais est-ce réellement ce qu'il paraît être ? Rating T pour viol implicite.


**Auteur :** Open Casket Ceremony

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Open Casket Ceremony, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** One Shot, terminé.

**Etat de la fiction française :** One Shot, terminé.

**Note :** Je sais que j'ai plein de travail en ce qui concerne les traductions des fics d'Hitokiri Musei mais je suis tombée sur ce One Shot et je l'ai adoré… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander l'autorisation de le traduire à son auteur, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la faire… Donc voici un nouvel Ichigo / Hitsugaya, parce que j'adore ce pairing et que la section française en est décidément trop peu peuplée… Bref, sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse à cette nouvelle lecture qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à la traduire ! Bonne lecture !  
(La version originale est disponible dans mes favoris, pour les personnes courageuses...)

-

_**

* * *

xXx Fatal Attraction xXx

* * *

  
**_

-

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans la vie qui étaient interdites à Kurosaki Ichigo, et c'était un fait dont il était parfaitement conscient. Par exemple, il savait qu'il ne devait pas boire ni devenir dingue à des fêtes folles et qu'il ne devait pas maltraiter ses sœurs ou voler quoique ce soit à d'autres gens.

Il était plus que prêt à obéir à ses restrictions, mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir et qu'il s'était surpris à désirer comme aucune autre, malgré qu'elle soit complètement hors-limites.

« Personne » au lieu de « chose » serait un meilleur terme pour désigner l'individu dont Ichigo était complètement énamouré et entiché.

Pour être plus précis, cet individu était un certain jeune Shinigami, capitaine de la dixième division : Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Pour être complètement honnête, Ichigo n'était pas certain de la raison qui faisait qu'il était profondément amoureux de ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Peut-être était-ce le joli visage juvénile au teint de porcelaine et encadré de mèches blanches neige, ou les larges yeux émeraude sensationnels, bordés de longs cils sombres. Peut-être étaient-ce cet air royal et froid, empreint de dignité et cette aura de mystère qu'il arborait lui-même comme s'il était un prince au lieu d'un pauvre garçon originaire du Rukongai, ou la grâce de ce petit corps fin et leste.

Une chose restait sûre : Hitsugaya Toshiro était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la plus merveilleuse créature qu'il avait été donné à voir à Ichigo.

Il était convaincu, cependant, de ne pas être le seul dont le rythme cardiaque s'accentuait chaque fois que le capitaine de glace passait devant lui.

Lorsqu'Hitsugaya descendait une allée, comme d'habitude en silence, nombre de mâles assez chanceux pour être dans le voisinage tournaient la tête, leurs yeux insistant sur la beauté au cœur froid vêtu du _Haori_ sur laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais – ni n'oseraient – poser la main. C'était presque comme si le garçon avait été envoyé par les Cieux – mais les Kamis avaient seulement prévu de se moquer d'eux en suspendant devant leurs yeux un trésor qu'ils ne pouvaient simplement pas avoir.

Ichigo savait qu'il n'était pas différent de ces pauvres hommes, de par leur amour languissant ou leur désir pour Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Merde, il n'était pas certain que le garçon connaisse ou non son nom !

Mais ceci, malheureusement, ne pouvait arrêter le Shinigami remplaçant de désespérément vouloir le garçon à la chevelure d'argent pour lui, et lui uniquement. Le désir profond touchait au besoin pour lui, presque autant que la nourriture ou l'eau pour survivre.

Sans sa présence, son âme était affamée et assoiffée.

Ichigo surprenait souvent son esprit à vagabonder vers Hitsugaya, même lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à Soul Society.

Il se sentait comme s'il devait juste voir le garçon, même pour un moment seulement.

Mais en même temps, Ichigo était également douloureusement conscient du fait que Hitsugaya, derrière son apparence infantile et mignonne, était aussi fatal.

Il était similaire, d'une certaine façon, à une simple rose. Sa beauté était là, juste devant son visage. Mais s'il se rapprochait de trop près et qu'il tendait les bras vers lui, en étant assez chanceux pour seulement écorcher ses doigts sur la tige apparemment fragile, sa récompense serait une main pleine d'épines tranchantes et piquantes.

Ichigo était pris dans cette situation sans pouvoir intervenir.

Dans certaines contrées du monde, il existait une plante portant l'appellation scientifique '_Drosera_'. A l'extérieur, la _Drosera_ est une jolie petite plante délicate qui produit quelques fois d'adorables fleurs blanches neige. Quand un insecte naïf s'approche d'elle et commet l'erreur de se retrouver piégé dans ces griffes, cependant, elle tue et digère la pauvre créature sans aucun remords.

Hitsugaya était cette _Drosera_ fatal aux cheveux de neige, extrêmement délicate et jolie.

Et Ichigo était le pitoyable insecte ayant la malchance de tomber sous son charme.

Il était vrai que le garçon, souvent appelé 'enfant prodige', portait le Zanpakutô de type glace le plus puissant de tout Soul Society en travers de son dos et possédait des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Mais là n'était pas le danger.

Ce qui faisait que Hitsugaya Toshiro était fatal n'était pas la lame qu'il portait pendant les batailles, mais plutôt celle acérant sa langue.

Il était toujours rapide pour éconduire les hommes qui osaient l'approcher avec des intérêts et un but étant au-delà du devoir d'un Shinigami. Pour protéger son propre cœur, Hyourinmaru n'était pas son arme prioritaire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de son Zanpakutô pour se défendre puisqu'il avait déjà son joli visage, un esprit froid et une langue acérée.

Ichigo n'osait adresser la parole à Hitsugaya par peur d'être brisé par cette lame fictive.

A part les salutations occasionnelles – qui étaient la politesse d'un Shinigami à un officier de classe supérieure – lorsqu'ils passaient tous les deux dans l'entrée, les deux n'échangeaient aucune parole.

_« Bonjour, Toshiro. »_

_« C'est Hitsugaya-taichou, pour toi. »_

_« Pardon. »_

_« Tu n'es pas excusé. »_

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient jamais eue.

C'était pitoyable, vraiment, et Ichigo était douloureusement conscient de cela. Il voulait ce garçon, avait besoin de ce garçon, et aimait ce garçon. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le faire ressentir les mêmes choses en retour à son encontre.

Il pouvait seulement se satisfaire de cette froide reconnaissance occasionnelle et sèche ou du regard encore plus rare dans sa direction, même s'il était assez froid pour geler l'Enfer dans son entier.

Hitsugaya Toshiro n'était pas sans cœur.

Ceci, Ichigo le savait.

Il avait entendu des histoires du vice-capitaine d'Hitsugaya (avait qui il avait eu la chance de se lier d'amitié) comme quoi chaque nuit, le jeune, mignon et fatal mais étonnamment fragile capitaine de la dixième division s'enfermerait dans ses quartiers après des heures de travail dans son bureau et pleurerait jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne finisse par se lever, encore. Ensuite, il sècherait ses larmes, s'habillerait et se lèverait pour affronter le monde comme si de rien n'était, plus froid que jamais.

C'était autre chose. Il y avait autre chose qui avait forcé le garçon à s'entourer d'une barrière glaciale de silences stoïques et de regards froids. Quoique ce fût, Ichigo n'était pas certain du tout de son identité. Il y avait une sorte de passé ou d'histoire derrière cette apathie que Hitsugaya avait vue dans ses nombreux admirateurs, incluant Ichigo. Il voulait juste sérieusement découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans le passé et qui assaillait le magnifique et jeune Shinigami chaque nuit passée seul avec ses innombrables larmes.

Il avait été amoureux, avant, lui avait expliqué le vice-capitaine.

Une fois, plusieurs années auparavant, il avait ouvert son cœur à un autre homme. Mais… Cela n'avait eu pour résultat que le plus douloureux chagrin d'amour imaginable lorsque le jeune homme que Hitsugaya aimait avait été mené à la mort.

Ensuite, avait déclaré le vice-capitaine, et jusqu'aux jours précédant sa trahison, un certain capitaine aux cheveux bruns de la cinquième division avait souvent approché le capitaine au cœur brisé. Il l'avait pris par le poignet, s'y était agrippé fermement, et avait murmuré des mots calomnieux à son oreille avant de l'emmener les Kamis seuls savaient où pour faire les Kamis seuls savaient quoi – bien qu'Ichigo eût une assez bonne idée de ce qui se déroulait derrière les portes fermées.

Hitsugaya ne se serait pas défendu, jamais. Son cœur était trop faible pour ça. Il avait seulement baissé les yeux et avait autorisé le capitaine de la cinquième division à le prendre pour répondre à ses désirs.

Cet homme avait quitté la Soul Society quelques temps auparavant, et c'était la seule chose qui avait sauvé Hitsugaya de l'humiliation.

Pendant ce temps, et depuis la mort de son amant, comme l'histoire continuait, son cœur s'était changé en glace, plus froide encore que son Zanpakutô.

Ichigo ne voulait pas se tromper en pensant que ce cœur blessé pourrait être quelque chose qu'il serait capable de soigner.

Il avait tord.

Une nuit, il avait encore fui Kenpachi, qui avait avidement exigé un combat auquel Ichigo ne voulait certainement pas participer. Désespéré de trouver un refuge quelque soit l'endroit, il s'était lancé dans le bâtiment le plus proche et avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

A l'insu du Shinigami remplaçant à cet instant, la pièce dans laquelle il s'était précipité était le bureau administratif de la dixième division.

Il était resté là pendant un moment, calme et silencieux, essayant de dissimuler son _Reiatsu_ pour ne pas être détecté par le capitaine avide de bagarre de la onzième division. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le faible son de doux sanglots étouffés.

Curieux, il s'approcha de la source du son, qui apparut être derrière une porte fermée.

Fébrilement, Ichigo s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant facilement en la faisant glisser. Elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Il fut surpris et décontenancé par ce qu'il vit.

Là, au milieu de la pièce simple et sans ornement, était agenouillé Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Il était manifestement en grande détresse. Les yeux émeraude habituellement attirants étaient remplis d'une douleur inimaginable et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige étaient décoiffés et ses mains fines posées sur ses genoux délicats tremblaient.

« J-Je suis désolé de l'intrusion… », murmura Ichigo, ses joues rouges d'embrassement. « Je… Je vais y aller, maintenant. »

« Attends un instant, Kurosaki… », vint la voix, fatiguée et faible, du jeune capitaine.

Ichigo s'immobilisa, son cœur pulsant lorsqu'il se retourna lentement vers l'objet de son affection stérile.

« O-Ouais ? »

« Kurosaki Ichigo… », commença Hitsugaya, n'essayant pas de cacher le fait qu'il avait effectivement pleuré pendant qui savait combien de temps. « Pourquoi bégayes-tu quand tu me parles ? Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas me regarder ? Pourquoi… Es-tu incertain en ma présence ? »

Le Shinigami roux fut légèrement surpris d'entendre Hitsugaya s'adresser à lui par son nom complet pour la première fois, il se souvenait.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je… »

« Kurosaki… », continua le garçon aux cheveux blancs, regardant droit dans les yeux chocolat d'Ichigo de ses propres orbes émeraude. « … Est-ce parce que tu as peur de moi ? »

« Non. », admit Ichigo. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Je ne t'effraie pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur de ce que tu diras si je t'avoue que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il y eut un silence puis, à la grande surprise d'Ichigo, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage strié de larmes, suivi d'une réponse étrangement douce.

« Ne le sois pas. »

Peut-être que cette attraction n'était pas fatale, après tout…

-

* * *

Samedi 6 Juin - 18 h 25


End file.
